


Birthday Present

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Camping, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting high, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, That Dank Kush, Z-Weed, Zombie Apocalypse, smuttyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: Feeling a bit down that you don't get to celebrate a milestone birthday, Doc cheers you up with a birthday present, but it's 10k who lights your candle





	Birthday Present

"Why so glum, darlin'?"

Doc's question jarring you out of the deep recess of your thoughts. "Hm," you answered, not really listening. A jab to your shoulder grabbed your full attention.

You huffed a mirthless laugh at the old man and shook your head. "It's nothing, Doc, don't worry about it." You rolled down your car window and took a deep breath of the cool air as it whistled past.

"I'm gonna worry, sweetheart," Doc said, gently, and you gave him a grateful smile. "Tell me." 10k fired off a shot from above the truck's cab, a zombie to your left collapsing onto the tarmac.

"I turn 21 today," you confessed, and Doc's face lit up.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, reminding you of your grandfather when he used to get excited. You laughed.

"Thanks, but it's not that happy," you said, and Doc's face fell.

"Why not?"

"Back before all this, my mum and I had plans," you said. "We we're gonna go to Vegas, live off piña coladas for a weekend, hit the blackjack tables. Y'know, typical American Dream 21st celebrations. And then the apocalypse happened, so..." The sad smile on your face slipped away, and you leant your head on the car door. Your hair started to whip in the wind. Doc seemed a little lost for words, scratching at his head in thought as he drove before his fingers touched something behind his ear.

"I may not be able to get you to Vegas," he stated, "or find enough rum to make you fancy cocktails, but I can give you this." You looked over at Doc, and then at his extended hand. In his palm was a thick joint, tapered to perfection, and you laughed.

"Is that what I think it is?" you giggled, and Doc smiled.

"The same shit that had me falling over in Philly," he confirmed with a smile, and you laughed harder. He wiggled his hand. "Take it, darlin', it's for you."

"Oh, Doc," you cooed, your spirits lifting. You daintly took the joint from his wrinkled palm before leaning over plant a kiss on his cheek. The old man chuckled.

"And if it makes you feel any better, my second ex-wife stabbed me at my 50th birthday party."

\-----

Your legs were aching by the time you reached the door that lead to the roof. The team had come across an abandoned building that looked like it could've been a community centre or hostel back in the day, and you'd quickly swept through the place, picking off the handful of Zs one by one. There was no food to be found in the place, but there was running water. Besides the Z-Weed, the shower was the best birthday present you'd ever had. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a vibrant orange-gold, and you wanted to see it in its full glory. You loved sunsets. The roof escape door swung open silently, and you hummed in pleasure as you walked into the enveloping warm air of the evening. Looking around the rooftop you spotted 10k with his rifle, lying on his front near the edge of the roof. "Hey," you called out as you walked over. The shooter looked over his shoulder at your voice, giving you a tiny wave.

"How was the shower?" he asked, watching you as you sat down beside him.

"Heaven," you replied, hand reflexively going to touch your damp hair, and 10k huffed a laugh, looking back through his scope. "You been pretty quiet up here. No Zs?"

"None since we cleared out this place earlier," he said, sounding a little irked. "What're you doing up here, anyway?"

You nodded your head at the bright gold clouds and lilac sky. "Came to see this," you said. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it is," murmured 10k, eyes dragging over you as you watched the sky. He sat up, stretching his legs out to the side of his rifle. If he had to shoot, all he'd have to do is lay down and aim. 10k watches you curiously as you fished around in your jacket pocket. "What're you looking for?"

"The other reason I came up here," you said, nose screwing up in frustration as you couldn't get a hold of the joint Doc had gifted you.

"You saying I wasn't the first thing you wanted to see when you came up here?" 10k asked, smirking. _God, he's attractive when he does that._ Ever since you and 10k started to get closer, you noticed he had a cheeky streak, sometimes bordering on flirtatious. It always left you with butterflies in your stomach. You gave him a look. 

"No, I'm saying I came up here to light this with you," you answered with a smirk of your own, holding up the joint for him to see.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, taking it from you to roll it between his fingers.

"Doc gave it to me."

10k raised his scarred eyebrow at you. "Doc gave you this," he repeated, disbelieving, brandishing the joint, "and isn't expecting you to share it with him."

"It's a present," you defended, shrugging, taking back the roll. A confused look washed over 10k's face.

"A present for what?" he asked.

"Its my birthday..." you said, sheepishly. 10k stared at you, plush mouth agape slightly. "Alright, no need to stare. Pretty sure you don't suddenly get wrinkles at 21."

"You have a birthday? Today?" he asked, dumbly. You nodded.

"Even during the apocalypse, people get older."

"I didn't get you anything," he said, sounding put-out, and your heart melted, dripping through your ribs.

"I think since the apocalypse started, that means you don't have to get anyone anything for their birthday," you laughed, but 10k's face didn't brighten.

"Just wished I'd known."

Your shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," you apologised. "It just didn't seem like a big thing." 10k still looked put-out. "You got your lighter?" you asked, and he immediately pulled out the old zippo. You were faintly surprised that it still had fuel. Balancing the end between your lips, you cupped the zippo's flame with your hand so it wouldn't blow out, and watched the end spark up. You immediatley inhaled, enjoying the crawling burn that made its way down your throat. You hummed happily, eyes closed in relaxation as you sat back on your hands and blew the smoke from your mouth. "Yep, that's the same shit from Philly," you said, laughing, passing the joint to 10k. He took it from between your fingers as he turned towards you, resting his elbow on his raised knee. He coughed slightly as he inhaled, and you laughed.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "it's been a while." He took another drag. Your eyes were focused on where his lips bent around the joint, and you bit your bottom lip. _For fuck's sake._ The shooter blew out a set of perfect smoke rings, and you nodded your head, impressed.

The joint wasn't even half burnt before the two of you started to giggle, your head lolling on 10k's shoulder, watching him, unabashed, as he took another long drag. Even as he exhaled, his mouth still look down-turned. "Why are you still frowning?" you asked, pursing your lips. 10k ignored your question, holding to joint to your lips without even looking at you, eyes trained on the town below. You took a drag, your lips brushing the skin of his fingers as you closed in on the filter, and you looked up between your lashes to gage his reaction. You watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, hard, and your heart swelled slightly with devilish pride.

"Should've told me about today," he said, voice hoarse, and you groaned.

"Would you let that go?" you asked, physically sagging. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change the fact I want to do something though!" 10k took another drag, holding it in his throat as if it would calm him down. "I want to do something for you, give something to you!"

You looked around you. "I'm sitting on a rooftop at my favourite time of day with one of my favourite people smoking one of my favourite things," you summed up. "You're doing this with me."

10k huffed, getting up onto his knees. "Doc gave you this," he said, holding the joint between the two of you, "this isn't from me."

"Will you please let this go?" you asked, squinting up at him. "Pretty pretty please? You're killing my buzz." You used your best puppy eyes, but they had no effect.

"No," he said, adamantly, "not until you tell me something you want." His sharp jaw was set and his eyes bored into yours, and your heart suddenly started to beat faster. 10k wasn't going to back down- he was too desperate to make you happy. You swallowed hard, eyes flitting to the joint between his tapered fingers. You could feel the fog the z-weed had drifted across your brain, and it made you brave, not letting you think twice or doubt yourself before you blurted,

"Shotgun me."

10k's jaw dropped slightly, cheeks darkening slightly, and you pursed your lips so you didn't smile too broadly. "Problem?" you asked, sweetly, and 10k shook his head, dumbly.

"No," he said, "I-I just don't-"

"Know how?" you asked cutting him off, and he pressed his lips together in a straight line, looking bashful. "It's ok, I'll show you." You rose up onto your knees, but the z-weed seemed to have the same effect on you as it did on Doc, your body immediately swaying. 10k's free hand shot out to catch you around your waist, his arm under your too-big jacket and pressed against the bare skin of your lower back. "I'm good," you said, smiling briefly before your jaw went slack as you looked up at 10k. You'd never been so close to him before, noticing the light brush of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the gold flecks in his sea green eyes. You could feel his light breaths across your face. "Ready?" you asked him, and he nodded as if he was hypnotised. You hooked a finger through one of his belt loops and jerked. "Closer," you murmured, yours and 10k's bodies almost touching from the hips up. "When I blow, you suck." 10k smirked lazily. With your free hand you took hold of his that had the joint and brought it up to your lips, taking a deep drag. 10k seemed transfixed, eyes focused on your lips. They flicked to yours as you wound your hand around the back of his neck, curling into the short hairs as you cupped it and pulled his lips closer to yours. His lips parted as you gently blew the ghostly mist to him, his eyes closed as he breathed in, chest going still as he held it. 10k tilted his head back to blow the smoke up into the air, and you fought the sudden urge to suck marks into his pale, stretched neck.

"Shit," he breathed, head coming back down to look at you. His eyes were glazed over.

"You ok?" you asked, and he nodded.

"Better than ok."

"Think you can give me what I want?" You asked, and 10k's lip curled in a way that made your stomach- or lower- flutter.

"Yeah, I think so," he said through his smirk, holding his palm up so you could take the joint. You held it up to his lips for him to toke, biting your bottom lip as you watched. "When I blow, you suck," he repeated through gritted teeth, lips not moving, and you grinned. You tried to rein in your shiver as he weaved a hand through your hair to cup your head, bringing your lips closer to his than they were before. You were sure you could feel his lip brush against yours, and your eyes rolled back into your head as you breathed in, head immediately going fuzzy as you held it. You began to sway, the hand you had on 10k's belt loop tightening.

"That was a good one," you breathed, smiling, feeling light. When you opened your eyes, your vision was blurry, 10k too close for your eyes to focus on him. There was a moment's pause between the two of you, both breathing heavily. Your closeness crashed down onto you, the featherlight feeling morphing into a headiness in the warm air around you that had you gasping, "10k!" before his lips crashed into yours, a long moan escaping his throat. He begged for entry immediately and you opened up easily, humming in pleasure as his tongue teased yours. You could taste the earthy smoke on his tongue, the sweet traces of Twinkie cream too. Your last meal. You wanted more, but the need for air was too much. Drawing away slightly for breath, you sunk your teeth into his bottom lip. 10k groaned lowly, and his arm around your waist disappeared, his broad hand dragging up your body until it could tangle into your hair, tilting you to exactly where he wanted you. Your second kiss was punctuated with a sharp intake of air. Your arms came up around his neck, careful to keep the joint away from his hair, body curving into his. One of his hands slipped down and back under your jacket, curving back around your waist to hold you closer. You smiled against his lips as his fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of your jeans. You pulled away from him and he chased you, a whine on his full lips.

"Breathe," you ordered, gently, and he sagged a little, sitting back on his heels. Your arms stayed around his neck. You took another drag, blowing up into the air above, and you giggled when he reaches up to press kisses into your neck, peppering you with them. "10k, stop!" you giggled, and he did, but he kept his face pressed to your neck. You could feel his grin. Tugging at his soft hair a little as you sat down on his level, one leg bent over his thigh, you held up the joint to his lips, the edges of your vision hazy as you watched him lazily breathe it in. He bent down slightly to capture your lips with his, softer this time, and let the smoke drift between your lips.

"Happy birthday," he murmured against your lips, and you purred in pleasure, recapturing them in a kiss.

"Best birthday present ever," you murmured back, and 10k grinned as he grabbed your wrist so he could take another hit. He tilted his head back as he held it, and you let your head fall against his chest, facing the edge of the building, and you watched the last crimson traces of the sunset disappear.


End file.
